Following Orders
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Gyula x Tres. Alternate Act Two in manga: Gyula has a rather different set of orders for his loyal, beautiful military officer to follow for him. My usual yaoi, folks.


Alternate Act 2: Before Night Falls

_Author's Note_: HA! Oh man, I started this over the summer…like in Georgia, no less. It got totally put off since I started writing crap for Naruto, BUT NOW…after all this time…it is done. XD Hopefully, somebody likes it, yes? lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Following Orders

"The agent I sent to the church has disappeared," Count Gyula Kadar began dangerously to his subordinates currently standing at attention before him, "…is this possible, Lieutenant Iqus?"

"Negative;" was Tres Iqus' monotonous, automatic reply, "it is physically impossible for organic matter – a human body – to disappear."

Gyula brought a hooked finer up to his crimson-purple lips, tugging at the soft material of his white glove in between his glistening teeth. His downcast eyes studied the intricately designed maroon floor as he considered his options for dealing with the intruding Vatican priest called Nightroad.

Lieutenant Iqus and Colonel Radcon of the Istavan City Military Police remained standing as still as statues amidst their ward's darkened and dreary abode. Ready to carry out any order that their leader wished of them, their cold eyes remained transfixed on Gyula's silhouetted form, as he was obviously lost in thought and considering strategies.

After a brief moment of calculative analysis of a next move, similar to that of a master chess player deciphering how to move his pawns, Kadar released his trapped finger from his supple lips and locked ash-colored eyes with his loyal guard dog attendees.

"Colonel Radcon;" Gyula began slowly with an exasperated sigh, "dispatch a team to patrol the city once more. I want to find this man before tonight is done. Now go."

The order was short, clipped, and simple, and Radcon obeyed without question.

The large, gorilla-like officer promptly clicked his heels and respectfully bowed his head before turning around and strolling out of his Lord's grand but dreary room.

Tres did not even waver his gaze as he was suddenly left alone with the beautiful Methuselah Lord; and instead listened to the soft 'clink' the door made shutting behind him; signaling that Radcon had left the vicinity.

Tres' lifeless, chocolate-colored eyes followed Gyula's lovely face; barely illuminated by the dim moonlight shining through the wall of perfectly-paned windows at his back, as his Lord unfolded his previously crossed arms and sighed again.

Finally deciding that this one question would be acceptable to his Master, Tres flatly asked, "What are your orders, sir?"

At that, Gyula chuckled darkly as he stood up and began striding gracefully up to his personal favorite officer of all the ranks; the 'orders' as clear as day to him for his ever-loyal, ever-vigilant Lt. Iqus.

Feeling only slight puzzlement from Gyula's sinister-looking smile and glazed eyes directed so intently on him, Tres nonetheless remained still to await his Master's word.

However, the resilient Lieutenant could not contain his utter shock when Gyula walked right up to him, suddenly reached out his delicate but deadly, gloved hands, and brought them to either side of his rounded cherub face. Gyula's smirk only broadened, revealing his deadly fangs, to see Tres's beautiful eyes widen in surprise from being so unexpectedly touched like that.

No matter how many people he had killed, no matter how many unorthodox orders he had carried out throughout his time in the military and on missions, Tres' soft, perfectly shaped face looked so very innocent to the aristocratic vampire, who could not help but drink in the lovely façade of his subordinate…especially since their proximity was so invigoratingly close. Gyula admired that in him; Tres' untainted nature; as he felt that with every passing day, his own sins reflected more and more in his features, so it was more than intoxicating to the sinful creature to have his hands on something so pure.

"Your orders," Gyula purred almost cruelly as he adoringly traced a long finger along Tres' smooth cheek, "are to let me do whatever I wish with you…Lieutenant."

The highly suggestive words sizzled against Tres' skin as the all-too alluring Marquis of Hungary had effectively inched closer to his subject; making their noses nearly touch. Dreamy brown eyes stared into narrowed, grey ones as Gyula remained cupping Tres' face in his hands and elegantly closed the remaining distance between them.

Tres' full, pouting lips were velvety smooth and sinfully soft against Gyula's as the elite Methuselah deepened their kiss with a slight tilt of his head, while moving his hands down to Tres' white scarf around his neck. Tres had not closed his eyes as Gyula initially had, but upon feeling Gyula's fingertips gently glide down his throat and latch onto his scarf, the Lt. could not help but slide his eyes shut as well - the feather-light touches his Master was administering to him were scalding hot on his flesh and felt too amazing to the Killing Doll.

Gyula parted Tres' inebriating lips with his own before slipping his soft tongue inside Tres' warm, obedient mouth – all the while gently pulling off Tres' troublesome scarf from his soon to be lover. The sheen material fluttered helplessly to the ground, revealing more of Tres' slender neck to the Lord's every whim and wish - all of which Gyula knew he could not resist in the least.

Breaking their heated, lustful kisses, Gyula pulled his lips from Tres', but only to kiss his perfect jaw line and down the side of his neck; Tres' eyes only cracking open from feeling the change in attention as he relished silently in the positively electric sensations Gyula's tongue and lips on his throat ignited within him.

Gyula clutched the front of Tres' thick, black military coat with suddenly urgent, needy hands while his colored, thin lips continued their assault on the stunning android's neck - everything finally pulling a low moan from the stoic Gunslinger as he slid slightly trembling hands into his Master's naturally wavy, dark locks - the color appearing completely black hence the ill-illumination of the room.

Gyula had forgotten the last time he had made anyone moan; Maria's death having been so long ago, he could not remember; so Tres' low baritone filling the room was pure eroticism in the Count's keen ears as he lifted his lips back up to Tres' lips as diligent fingers quickly, effortlessly undid the difficult button-work adorning Tres' uniform.

Tres purred into Gyula's mouth; the sheer intensity behind everything the vampire Lord administered to him was mind-numbing as it was maddeningly overwhelming; as he felt strong hands run appreciatively over his chest as Gyula sought to push his coat off of him; the efficient Gunslinger quickly removing his hands from Gyula's impossibly soft and sleek hair so the task could be accomplished.

Tres' coat landed heavily on top of the maroon-carpeted floor and, to Tres' surprise, Gyula took a small step back away him…a sly smile twisting the Count's semi-swollen, tantalizing lips as he was obviously gazing admiringly at his flushed and now needy Lieutenant as Tres remained in his crisp, starched white shirt, standard issue gloves, and black military pants.

Tres was a little stunned at the sudden loss of unexpected pleasure as he watched, curious, as Gyula turned around, walked back to his chair behind his desk, and promptly sat down – his devil's smile still in place as his ash-colored eyes once again found Tres' passive gaze.

"Come to me," Gyula instructed coolly as he sat back rather leisurely in his chair, arms resting on top of the armrests as he cocked his head over to a side as to get a better view of the show he wanted Tres to put on for him, "…and lose the rest of those in the process."

Tres gulped after hearing Gyula's words; a momentary flicker in his circuitry stirring inside his mechanical mind for the briefest of moments before his analysis settled on one, specific line of code from his pre-written programming.

Orders were orders, and they had to be carried out.

Tres Iqus was a Vatican priest, and this was mission as ordained by Cardinal Sforza herself; to effectively remain undercover as one of Gyula's men to keep an eye on his movements and plans until his rendezvous with Father Nightroad…by any means necessary.

Tres could not disappoint Cardinal Sforza…ever.

Mind made up, Tres obliged the deadly gorgeous Marquis sitting about six feet away from him and carefully unbuttoned his long sleeved, white shirt – Tres able to see Gyula shifting in his seat a bit from his peripheral vision as he went.

Buttons undone, Tres let the garment simply fall from his broad, square shoulders and teasingly brought a hand up to his mouth; catching the tip of one of his gloved fingertips in between perfect teeth at once.

Gyula licked his lips upon watching a shirtless Tres Iqus peel off his gloves with his teeth, letting them hit the floor as his subordinate took slow, meticulously measured steps towards him as he stripped - the Count craving more of those lips as he could still practically feel them pressed up and moving against his own.

Before too long, Tres was standing right in front of Gyula; in between his parted knees; as the Gunslinger unclasped his large, golden belt on top of his pants with a soft 'chink' and began to slowly ease down the zipper - Gyula's eyes hungrily glued to Tres' hands as he worked.

Tres' lovely face remained as uncaring as ever as he wiggled out of his tight black pants and stood naked in front a internally panting Gyula Kadar; though one would never guess that the often crude Count was practically close to begging his deadly sexy subordinate for everything he was worth at the moment.

"Now me," Gyula all but snipped shortly at Tres as he relaxed again in his seat; waiting for Tres' hands to be on him and grant him his silent wish.

Without hesitation, Tres easily slipped onto Gyula's lap; shocking the latter a bit; as two gun-calloused hands seized Gyula's own frilly scarf while he shifted his naked weight on top of a still fully clothed vampire before continuing.

Lips crashed together in an instant as Tres forced his tongue into Gyula's mouth; the act bordering on desperate as Tres skillfully swept his soft, warm tongue against Gyula's and mindfully licked at Gyula's long, sharp fangs. Gyula was beside himself in delightful pleasure; completely taken by how impossibly erotic Tres actually was and knew right when Tres all but attacked his mouth with his own that he was addicted to the small, slender Lieutenant on his lap.

Fingers untied and pulled Gyula's soft scarf away as Gyula himself decided to hurry things up a bit and unbutton his own pants - his original plan to be patient was quickly dissolving considering the way Tres was sucking on his tongue the way he was.

As Tres had already succeeded in ridding his mesmerizing, handsome vampire liege of his coat and shirt, Gyula was hastily inching down his pants; Tres having to raise up off his lap a little so the garment could be totally removed from Gyula's body.

Gyula had been positively dying the entire time to have his hands on Tres again, so once his pants were practically torn from him; he eagerly clutched onto Tres' leanly muscled back; kneading and squeezing the taut, smooth flesh that instantly elicited more delectable groans from the Gunslinger.

Gyula's swollen member throbbed painfully in between his and Tres' flat, grinding stomachs; reminding him that he did not just want to kiss his flawless officer all night; so he reluctantly broke off their furious, heated kisses and cooed sensuously, "Get on your knees."

Tres obeyed his stern, captivating Master at once and slid down Gyula's warm lap until he was settled on his knees on the floor in front of Gyula, and proceeded to look up cutely at the vampire for his next order.

Gyula smirked again and dug the long fingers of a hand into Tres' soft auburn locks before stating, "Now use that pretty mouth of yours…Tres."

Tres absentmindedly licked his perfect lips as his eyes remained locked onto Gyula's face while he listened to Gyula speak his name; much to Kadar's delight as he gently guided Tres' head to his throbbing cock.

Gyula lightly bit his bottom lip as he watched Tres part those full lips of his and take the thick, purpling head of his member into his mouth; already the velvety feel of Tres' tongue against his sensitive flesh making the elite Marquis want to moan and buck his hips up to further his sensations.

Strong hands squeezed the sides of Kadar's thighs to steady him as Tres obliged his Master and ran the flat of his tongue up the soft, pulsating underside of Gyula's cock before closing his lips around the head and sucking semi-harshly; Tres' usually clear-cut mind betraying him slightly as the efficient Killing Doll registered that he liked the erotic, forbidden taste of Gyula's clear, warm pre-come on his tongue.

Feeling a bit torn between business and pleasure, Tres decided to pick up his pace; intent on tasting more of the handsome vampire in his grasp; as he swallowed Gyula's sweltering cock again and again – the aristocratic Lord not being able to stop the many, airy, encouraging moans and sighs that were escaping his parted, colored lips as he tightened his hold in Tres' hair.

Tres hummed in his throat as he felt Gyula's sharp fingernails lightly rake through his reddish-brown locks and massage his scalp as he continued to teasingly suck on Gyula's cock; purposefully squeezing his lips around the base as he dug his fingers into Gyula's thighs before raising his head and almost letting the tip slip from his lips.

Senses in a mad overload from Tres' scandalously warm, wet mouth working over his cock in just the right way to coax an abrupt orgasm from him; Gyula half-reluctantly placed both of his hands on Tres' cheeks and lifted Tres off his dripping cock so he may continue with him in another way.

"…a new position, Tres," Gyula smirked; a pleasurable daze evident in his low voice and un-focusing eyes as he hinted for Tres to stand up, which the smaller man did at once.

However, as soon as Tres stood up, he was instantly spun around and shoved forward towards Kadar's large, dark wooden desk- the move making Tres having to bend over the giant piece of expensive furniture as to not topple over it.

Gyula was practically adhered to Tres' lithe back as he had bent his body over Tres' just the same; Tres completely aware of what his earlier teasing had done to the Count as he felt Gyula's thick, massive erection digging suggestively into his back- Tres resting on his forearms on top of the desk which was not in a bit of disarray from Gyula's 'haste' move.

"Stay…just like that…Tres," Gyula growled out as he leisurely slinked down the heavenly body currently bent over for him; his hands shamelessly running down the lean, hard planes of Tres' back and sides before resting his narrow hipbones which he squeezed wantonly in his hands.

Tres purred from Gyula's sensual praise of his body as he gently tugged on his own bottom lip with his teeth as he felt Gyula maneuver to be better in between his spread legs - the moment he had, though, Tres immediately felt the moistened, enflamed head of Gyula's throbbing member touch his entrance.

Suddenly riddled with a moment's worth of fear and baffling uncertainty, Tres simply blurted out, "Sir…?"

At that, Gyula chuckled softly; amused at how cute Tres acted sometimes, before lowering the top half of his body back down upon Tres so that his thin lips were right next to Tres' ear.

"Call me Gyula...Tres," Gyula spoke almost lovingly to the Killing Doll underneath him before quickly snapping his hips forward and driving his entire length into Tres' spread but unprepared entrance - the full brunt of the painful impact making Tres arch his back drastically far as he let out a shocked, strangled scream into the deathly darkness of the room.

Tres' scream died off in his throat, however, as he was rapidly overcome with open-mouthed, throaty moans that sufficed as his way of dealing with the sudden onslaught of dull but present pain and intense, concentrated pleasure coursing through his small frame at once.

Gyula had immediately begun a steady rhythm of slow but measured thrusts inside Tres' immaculate body; loving every bit of the outcome of their being connected as Kadar was beginning to feel completely, wonderfully lost amidst the vice-like grip of Tres' tight, firm ass; the positively delectable noises he was able to elicit from Tres as a result of his every move…it all was sweetly eroding Gyula's mind and wiping it clean.

Again and again, Gyula half-eased, half-shoved his painfully throbbing cock deep inside the arching, writhing Gunslinger semi-sprawled out on his desk – glimpses of those enticing, pouty lips of his being greedily stolen as Tres occasionally turned his head to a side and moaned his pleasure.

Tres' hands were balled up into tight fists by his head as he relied on his sturdier arms to handle the shrill force behind Gyula's careful but deeply penetrating thrusts; each one making him moan and shudder a little more than the one before it as they became more hurried, more intense and focused.

Tres tipped his head down until his slightly sweating forehead rested on the top of the cluttered wooden desk; the mechanical soldier quickly giving into the fact that everything that had transpired between them thus far; coupled with what the handsome, panting Count was doing to him now; felt so impossibly good…Tres did not want it to stop as he unknowingly lifted his ass up a little more so Kadar could reach deeper inside him.

Moans grew loader from both men after Tres had did that as Gyula instantly felt himself go deeper inside Tres' addicting, tight ass; the warm, inviting texture inside the drop-dead sexy Gunslinger was excruciatingly alluring to the Count as he drove his begging length into it faster and faster; the pressing need to release his seed and coat that delicious texture was rapidly replacing any remaining coherent thought to the elite vampire Lord of Hungary.

"Gyula…please…" Tres pleaded before he could stop himself; though he was not entirely sure as to what he was asking in the first place - all he knew was that he needed something as he felt his own cock tighten uncomfortably at this point as Gyula continued his now frantic pounding against his sweet spot, whereby every time made Tres feel like he was about to come apart at the seams.

Knowingly, Gyula; who felt a slight tingle race through him from hearing Tres breathless purr out his first name like that; freed a previously clutching hand from Tres' waist and skillfully snaked it down in front of Tres' body; seizing his lover's dripping, begging length at once and immediately began stroking it with as much fire and fervor as his thrusts claimed- intent on hearing Tres say his name again.

Tres' pure, sexual moans turned into stifled growls from futile attempts at restraining himself as Tres wanted to stand upright and feel his back firmly pressed to Gyula's front; but Gyula's practically brutal thrusts enabled him from doing just that. Whines were almost emitted from the over-stimulated Gunslinger as Gyula continued his multiple assaults on his writhing lover as he growled out with one particular harsh thrust, "Say my name, Tres…say it. Let me hear you call my name when you come."

Fingernails raked down the surface of the solid wood desk as Tres finally gave into his body's overriding demands; forfeiting his whimpers and muffled moans and accepting the full impact of his pent-up sexual needs and frustrations; and screamed Gyula's name as he arched his back beautifully amidst the gloomy, dreary room. Gyula felt Tres' large cock swell even more inside his hand a few final pulses coursed through the sensitive flesh - Tres releasing arc after arc of his creamy white essence all over the desk below him as well as on Gyula's long, squeezing fingers.

Mind an absolute jumble of hazy, sensual, pleasant nothingness, Gyula let go of Tres' cock in favor of pressing that same, slick hand flat against Tres' stomach as he delivered a few more, precise thrusts before coming long and hard, deep inside Tres' warm and willing body – both men rocking into the other as Gyula was racked with blissful, spasmodic convulsions as he concentrated on emptying himself completely inside his lovely soldier.

Tres had felt his already over-exhausted systems positively flare one last time, however, as he could only focus on the indescribable feeling of Gyula's hot semen suddenly flood his insides the moment Gyula had reached his climax, and could not help but release a little bit more of his own come - the feeling of Gyula's cock throb so drastically inside him like that; couple with how Gyula had almost inaudibly whispered Tres' name as it all had happened was earth-shattering to the usually expressionless Doll.

With a final, savoring thrust, Gyula carefully pulled his softening cock out of his Lieutenant with a satisfying 'squelch' sounding from all their mixed juices against their skin; Tres twitching a little upon feeling Gyula move slightly away from him.

Breathes were coming out in short, struggled gasps, but Gyula was able to recover first; taking a deep, calming breath to begin piecing back together his less-than-perfect world; as he straightened up his body and squared his shoulders – Tres still somewhat bent over the ruined desk below him, as if he was not sure if he should move away yet either.

Gyula parted his lips to say something profound or meaningful to Tres; feeling like he owed his loyal guard dog that much after what they had just done…but he could not even being to think of what words would be right at the moment, so he simply turned his back to his subordinate and began lazily walking around the multiple items of clothing decorating his pristine, maroon carpet.

Tres had been watching him from over his shoulder the entire time, and had clearly seen how it looked like Gyula wanted to say something to him, but could not bring himself to do so – Tres sort of feeling his chest tightening with something totally foreign from observing such a blatant act of disregard from his Master.

Feeling a bit more comfortable since Kadar now how his back to him and was busy trying to sort through their discarded clothes, Tres pushed himself off from the desk; immediately feeling thoroughly dirty and sullied once he had done so as he registered the warm, slippery feeling of Gyula's come slowly seeping out of his abused entrance and down the inside of his thighs…not that he minded too much, though.

Sensing that Tres had stood up from his spot and was now fully looking over at him, Gyula immediately ceased his mindless rummaging through their clothes and things; still keeping his lean, porcelain white back that seemed to radiant beauty as much as a dramatic eeriness to the stoic but confused Gunslinger- words finally manifesting in the Count's mind as to what to say to the gorgeous man behind him that had just reminded him what absolute happiness felt like.

"I know who you are…Tres Iqus…priest," Gyula said somewhat far-away-sounding as he continued to keep his back to Tres and his eyes scanning aimlessly over each of the many, symmetrical panes of windows making up the adjacent wall in front of him.

Tres' chocolate-brown gaze immediately dropped to the floor; studying it meticulously; as those sudden enlightening words shocked and confused him even more than he already was...

Gyula had known – had known all along that Tres was an AX agent sent undercover to watch him.

Then why did he…

"How else could that Nightroad or whatever his name is have gotten past my city's security so many times…?" Gyula commented rhetorically; more to himself than to Tres behind him; the faintest hint of sadness once again becoming of his voice the more he spoke to a still stunned and silent Tres – the latter not sure if he should run away now or stand and fight.

Both seemed out of the question, as well as woefully necessary.

Swiftly, with a little more air of straight-forwardness and authority, Gyula turned around; his face hardened and serious; and locked eyes with Tres at once as stray strands of his medium-length wavy hair fell across his brow.

"…which is why I am giving you this one chance…to flee Istavan, Tres," Gyula said solemnly; only wearing his black suit pants which clung deliciously to his long, elegant legs – lines of silver cascading down the dark attire from the silver moonlight skimming across the room; everything contrasting greatly to his deathly pale skin that positively glowed.

Tres gulped of his own accord; highly receptive eyes taking in every lean curve and hard line of the majestic creature before him….everything reminding Tres of an angel of death he has had to read about due to him being a practicing Catholic priest at the Vatican.

Snapping him out of his dream-like reverie, Gyula began slowly, cautiously walking towards his lover; long, beautiful muscles stretching and flexing erotically hence his inconceivable grace and clothes in his hands being extended once he had approached Tres properly – his diamond-cut features of his lovely face cheerless and heartbreaking to watch.

"Please," Gyula made himself whisper to Tres who had not taken his searching eyes from Gyula's troubled face; the clothes outstretched out to him were his own…meaning that Gyula was begging Tres to leave right away…so he would not have to kill him.

Data loaded, processed, and objectified; but still not compensating in making the efficient Killing Doll feel any better about their current arrangement, Tres, nonetheless, recognized Gyula's obvious effort of mercy and gingerly, reluctantly took his clothes from Gyula's hands.

Gyula closed his eyes and turned his head; intent on allowing the intruding enemy priest to have a little privacy in which to re-dress; his ruby-red lip once again caught in between his notoriously sharp teeth as he battled internally with himself about whether or not he should even be doing this.

The small sounds of clothes and thick material being shuffled around were the only breaks in the terrible silence that hung heavy around them, but suddenly; once Gyula had effectively heard the movements slow down significantly; ash-colored eyes shot open and Gyula had instantly grabbed a fully dressed, but not quite primped Tres Iqus into his lean, bare arms.

Tres' captivating eyes remained rather sleepy-looking and amiable, but his kiss-tempting lips had parted a little upon being embraced so quickly; so desperately as he had as he stared into the face of his handsome, sorrowful liege.

Kadar's steady arms only tightened around Tres' smaller, lithe body; his eyes boring intently, compellingly right into Tres' lifeless ones as he spoke firmly, "Tonight…did not mean nothing, Tres."

Tres blinked; a little dumbfounded from the comment; but mindlessly stood on his tiptoes as he let his hands rest innocently on the sides of Gyula's forearms; sliding his eyes shut as he did so until he felt his lips touch ever-so gently upon Gyula's.

Gyula closed his eyes; heavy-hearted; and kissed Tres back with as much tenderness as he could bear; his arms refusing to let go of Tres just yet.

"I know," was breathed against Gyula's petal-soft lips as Tres delicately broke their heart-stopping kiss; making himself pull away completely of Gyula's warm, needy embrace – his calculations reminding him ruefully that Colonel Radcon was due back any minute to give his report to the Count as per his orders; prompting the elusive, but found-out AX agent to hastily rush out of the darkened room and leave the Count all alone.

Gyula felt his right leg twitch upon seeing Tres rush away from him like that; the move almost too subtle to not be visible to the naked eye; but it was there - the pulling temptation to go after Tres ripping through his veins for the briefest of moments.

Gyula sighed thoughtfully; already remorseful with himself before forcing a dark, cruel, and ironic chuckle to escape him. Gyula unrestrictedly honed in on that immense feeling that seemed to be burdening him; rather to just push it away and try to forget about it forever in vain…at least for the moment.

The thought, as clear and potent as some sort of ruthless spell; had truly occurred to the Marquis of Hungary to steal Iqus away right then and there; never telling a living soul where they were…as Tres was the only one who had accepted Gyula so wholly, so willingly since Maria; the only one who had not just given him unimaginable pleasure for a night, but had given him another glimpse at what bittersweet hope looked like.

Gyula smirked sadly, remembering how the fleeting feeling had dared to steal into his conscience that he had been unequivocally happy in Tres' arms; arms that felt like they needed him as much as he needed the other…arms that he had not wanted to let go of…at all.

Gyula plopped back down unceremoniously into his chair that was by his recently ruined desk; mind still trying to catch up with everything that had just happened; as well as how he was feeling as a result of it all.

Kadar snorted stubbornly; frustrated with the situation more than anything; as he made his last thought on it for the night be that it must have been a good thing, then, that Tres had left first.

He had just been following orders the entire time, anyway…right?


End file.
